


Suffer the Little Children

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Children, Demons, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Souls, Summoning, heathers (1988) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is summoned by an unexpected petitioner of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer the Little Children

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a tumblr post with a picture of a little girl surrounded by candles who, when questioned by her sister, said she was summoning demons to get back at mean girls at her school. I immediately thought of Meg and what she would do with such a request.

“Seriously?” asked Meg, glancing around the suburban living room with obvious disdain. “I mean, really, what are you, twelve?”

“Ten,” the girl answered. She twirled one of her pigtails around her finger and met Meg’s gaze. “Are you a demon? Did you come to help me get back at the girls at my school?”

“Slow down there, baby Veronica,” Meg replied, kneeling down to look the girl in the eye. “What exactly have you got against the Mini Heathers?”

“They’re mean to me,” she snapped. “They make fun of me every single day. Why else would I call you?”

“Well, you gotta know kid, demons don’t work for free,” Meg noted, and her eyes shifted to black. “You’ve got to give me a little something in return, or at least promise you will ten years down the line.”

“Like what?” asked the girl excitedly, not flinching away from Meg’s darker gaze. “I’ve got a lot of dolls, if you want. Or maybe some candy? I still have some from Halloween and I think it’s probably good. I don’t know if it will be in ten years, though.”

Meg stared at her for a moment, before she finally replied. “You know what, kid? Consider this one pro bono. I’ll do it for free. Now let’s go talk about who these girls are and just where I can find them.”

The girl smiled, big and bright, and took Meg’s hand to lead her upstairs. Meg followed.


End file.
